


Dark Caves and Dark Types

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokephilia [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, I'm not satisfied with this -, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements??, Woops, could be seen as such, dig bicks, pokemon sex, you read that wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Hydreigon can't let his kids be caught by just about anyone! He must test the trainer first if.And if he's not satisfied, well, they won't be making the League Hall of Fame.





	Dark Caves and Dark Types

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardsAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/gifts).



Wondering the road of victory probably wasn't the best idea. It was mid fall in Unova, and just to prove someone wrong you'd gone out in search of a Deino. Again, a stupid idea, but something to keep you busy all the same. And hopefully, any amount of time before you found the dangerous Pokemon, you'd loose your anger, which was giving you false confidence.

  
However, that didn't exactly happen when a Deino came charging through the cave. Almost barreling right into you. The small Dark and Dragon type - which really wasn't all that small - trampled into a large pile of rocks. It was actually rather interesting to see the blind Pokemon do so, it's jaws clamping down on one of the rocks before it seems to give up. Now that you see this, it's easy to see just why they need to move around. It doesn't look like there are any other kinds of Pokemon in the area. Probably moved on, or was found by Deino's jaws.

  
'Alright,' It's probably not a good idea to make noise around this Pokemon. After all, it may have eaten you had it's aim been better. Slowly pulling out a dusk ball, you find yourself shaking a bit. Probably because if this doesn't work the Deino may be able to find you. Resisting the urge to gulp, you slowly pull your arm back and throw the ball quickly. Hopefully, the Deino would be worn down enough that this would work.

  
When the ball hits it gainst the side of the Deino's head, the Pokemon gives a started screech, which is abruptly cut off as it enters the dusk ball with a purple glow.  
It wobbles once... Twice... and after a third, the Deino is officially yours. "Yes! I told them I could!" With a slight bounce in your step, you go over to collect the spoils of the catch when another Pokemon drops from above. At first, it's hard to make out, mainly from the shock of the appearance of the Pokemon itself. But at this point, you almost wish the Deino had hit you, it probably would have been much better chances of escape, instead of facing what Deino would eventually become.

  
The wild Hydreigon before you was growling, sharp teeth showing as it's purple and black eyes take you in. The thin wings keeping it elevated just a bit from the ground before it approaches. The heads on its hands snapping somewhat wildly as it gets closer. But this is a chance to take a few steps back, keep the distance between the two of you as far as possible, but that stops short when you're forced into a wall of the cave. Hydreigon doesn't make a noise as it gets closer. It's large blue head pressing against your neck while your heart thumps erratically in your chest.

  
"Now - please back away." It was futile to try, and Hydreigon growls making you close your mouth right tight. What happened next seemed like a blur. One of the head hands grabbing around your shoulder and throwing you to the ground. On impact a shout rips through your lips, pain filling your body as stone digs into your skin, and you realize you've been tossed much farther away than originally thought. Right into the pile of rocks Deino had demolished. The Pokeball was right there too - but reaching over proved rather painful, and Hydreigon was upon you again. This time the jaws finding hold at your neck, turning you face down to the rock floors below.  
Screaming in pain - maybe a challenger would hear - you find yourself being bitten by the hands, the teeth in them seem to be small, not even big enough to penetrate your skin, but they still had brute force behind their bite, as though they could easily crush your bones if need be - but weren't. Groaning while tears slid down your cheeks, you hoped and prayed that the Pokemon would let you go, but the jaws clamped down on your elbows, pulling back on your body. Pulling you towards the Hydreigon which hovered over you. The position forcing you back onto your knees to keep from breaking your back as the Pokemon's snout pressed into the middle of your back.

  
Closing your eyes tightly, you wait for the Hydreigon to begin tearing you apart, but instead the grip on your right elbow leaves, the mouth finding purchase against your middle where your shirt had slid over your torso exposing your stomach and sides. The mouth descends slowly it bites into the fabric of your shorts pulling on it - maybe it wasn't going to spare you after all. And moving your free arm resulted in a toothy nip to your shoulder so you stayed put in fear.

  
Hydreigon's hand maw as pulled on the shorts hard enough some seams snap in the waistband, apparently granting enough room for it to pull the fabric down, which is left just above your knees. (Which, are beginning to ache from the weight of yourself, but also Hydreigon who is pinning you down.) A somewhat huffed sound is breathed out against your back, and a moment later the hand maw has snapped at the fabric of your undergarment - a surprised yelp falls past your lips when your skin is pinched. But soon the fabric has joined your shorts by your knees - and Hydreigon's maw chomps down on your elbow once more.

  
Gritting your teeth in pain, the main head has grabbed the back of your shirt, ripping it some. The way the Pokemon as drawn this out makes it worse, too. But surprised just like when Hydreigon appeared, when something else becomes clear. There is something which feels like it's jabbing against your exposed body. Until now, it hadn't even occurred to you that the Pokemon may have something in mind other than eating the flesh from your bones. No, it seems he intends to breed you.

  
But struggling proves to only have Hydreigon dig his teeth deep into your skin, drawing blood, and making a pained whimper rise into the damp air of the cave. It's soon fruitless anyways when the wild Pokemon's cock slides first against your sex, before penetrating. The feeling of being filled is arousing and pleasuring yes, but it's so odd to have the seemingly thin girth of the Dragon and Dark type slide into you, but it's soon obvious that he's got a tapered head, leading to a much easier penetration from the much thicker part of his girth.

  
"Shit-" The girth is actually rather painful as it stretches you different as Hydreigon presses closer. It becomes obvious that there is a ridge on the top of it, the somewhat bumpy part of the appendage scrapping against your cunt and putting a foreign sensation against your walls. But as Hydreigon's cock hits the end of your body, he gives a slight growl, obviously frustrated that te rest of him couldn't fit in, bottoming out even without getting all of his cock in. And you're rather glad, your nether lips being stretched so far fresh tears were welling, while your teeth bit harshly into your lip. Anything to keep Hydreigon from getting upset. But at a particularly forceful thrust has him forcefully stretching your walls farther, but still unable to take it all.

  
The feeling is insane as Hydreigon begins a new assault on your body. His hand mouths pulling you ever closer as he continued to push against you. Half of his knot could get into you, but the rest was simply too wide to be able to tie your body to his. That's when his jaws gripped around your neck, it didn't feel like he was going to bite you harshly, more so just hold you there as he began to cum. Hydreigon's seed was searing inside of you, and some of it finding a path out of your cunt as a result of being simply too large. Once the Pokemon's liquid satisfaction stopped streaming into you, his hands released you, along with the grip around your own neck.

  
No longer being held up, your body slumped forward onto the floor, pulling yourself off the length of Hydreigon's prick. Looking over your shoulder, you could see the dark navy colour of his cock, getting darker towards the tip. And as you gazed at him, he seemed to regard you with interest a moment before his wings flapped enough to take him away, once again deeper into the cave.

  
It wasn't long before you finally pulled your bruised, bleeding, and battered body off the ground. Making yourself as decent as you could get before finally retrieving the Dusk ball and getting the fuck out of Victory road.  
  
This was far from the story you told your friends, of course, they asked what happened, but you just tell them that Deino had really put up a fight befor eyou were able to catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not satisfied at all, but I've been trying to write this all day - so yeah. here it be.


End file.
